mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Valentina
Valentina is a woman with a green parrot in the place of hair, and is always seen with a martini glass. She is extremely bossy and domineering, and tried to take over Nimbus Land in her only appearance, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Valentina became an aide in King Nimbus's court after his son, Mallow, disappeared. Eventually she began hatching a plan to take over Nimbus Land. She imprisoned King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus in a room in the castle, and told the inhabitants of Nimbus Land that they were ill. She told everyone that her assistant and second in command, Dodo, was Prince Mallow, and that he wished to marry her. This would make her the queen of Nimbus Land. Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Princess Peach arrived and, after Garro told them that Mallow was the prince of Nimbus Land, he turned Mario into a statue so he could sneak him into the castle. They eventually fought Valentina (by which time the people of Nimbus Land began to get suspicious of her), and defeated her. She and Dodo flew away, but fell onto Booster Tower, where Booster tried to marry her, just like Peach before her. He was able to win her affection (this can be seen the next time Mario ventures to Booster Tower and looks through the balcony), and after Smithy was defeated, they got married at Marrymore, with Dodo presiding over the wedding. Valentina also appeared in the credits parade, on a gold chair being carried by Dodo, and punching him when he stopped moving for a split second. Battle Valentina has 2000 HP, 120 attack, 80 defense, 80 magic attack, and 60 magic defense. Her magic attacks are Blizzard, Water Blast, Aurora Flash, Diamond Saw, Solidify, Crystal, and Drain Beam, most of which are powerful. Aurora Flash will put anyone it hits to sleep, unless they are wearing the Wake-Up Pin, Safety Badge, or other item. It is effective to equip the Safety Badge, obtained from Hidon in the Sunken Ship, with Peach, so that she will be immune to status ailments and heal Mario and the other partner from them with Group Hug. At the start of the battle, Dodo will take the second member of Mario's party (which is switchable between Mario's four partners, so that the player can set the one with the biggest advantage against Dodo, most likely Bowser) away to fight one on one. Once Dodo is defeated, the scene switches to Mario and Valentina, right after Dodo left. After a bit of fighting with Valentina, Dodo and the second party member will return, and Mario and whatever two partners he has in battle will fight Valentina and Dodo. Dodo does not need to be attacked; the battle will end when Valentina is defeated. This is the last boss in the game that the player cannot have the Lazy Shell weapon or armor, as the last item needed to get it can only be obtained after beating Valentina. Her Psychopath thought is "I tell ya, he's NOTHING!" Personality Valentina is very domineering and bossy, but all her minions seem to respect her, despite the fact she treats them with as little respect as possible, particularly Dodo, her second in command. Minions *Dodo *Shy Away *Smilax / Megasmilax Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Villains